Once More Reprise
by secretsmakesawoman89
Summary: How wonderful life is, if you could have once more. One more time to live. To convey your feelings. Be in each other's arms. In each other's presence. The love. The scent. The taste. The...


**Inuyasha/Kagome**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Title: Once more.**

**One Shot**

**Summary: **How wonderful it is to have just once more. To sense his presence once more. To feel his happiness once more. To smell her scent once more. To hold her once more. To see her smile once more. To feel her/him once more. Just … once more.

The moon was rising gradually up the sky as the sun descended. The irony. Two opposite elements, and yet they could exist in the same sky simultaneously. Kagome sat on the grassy field that stretched from the bottom of the hill up. Prodding herself up with her arms, her eyes focus on the colour change of the sky.

_He went to her again. _Kagome sighed as she thought about yesterday's event.

No surprise, Inuyasha had gone to find Kikyo when he saw her soul stealers floating around the area. Kagome had been feigning sleep last night, and had witnessed the intimate scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo as she followed Inuyasha into the woods. She knew she would be hurt, but she could not contain her desire to follow Inuyasha wherever he went. Truth hurts.

As always, Inuyasha noticed her when he smelt the scent of salt and Kagome. Although he quickly broke away from Kikyo, it did not change the fact that Kagome was hurt. Not only by his actions, but also his words. The words pierced through her heart like daggers, and she ran off. After which, Inuyasha had been making the effort to talk to her but she was just not ready to listen.

_A burden huh. Guess he was right about that. After all, he would not need a shard detector after this Naraku craze. It's time to make my future plans. _Just the mere thoughts of leaving Inuyasha brought Kagome closed to tears. Shutting her eyes to contain her tears, she stood up and went towards the Goshinboku, where she was sure Inuyasha would be.

_Let's end this, Kagome. _Kagome thought to herself as she strode along the dirt road towards her destination. _At least one of us would be happy. I just want him to be happy once more. Though not with me, but as long as he was happy I'll be contented. _

Sensing her presence, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed softly and gracefully on the ground, waiting for her. _At least she's ready to talk and listen to me, now that she came to find me._ Thought Inuyasha as he drafted out his explanation as Kagome emerged from the bushes around the area.

They stood still, drowning into each other's eyes, contented with each other's presence. They were about two meters apart, which Kagome considered to be the safest distance between them now. Kagome closed her eyes, and that was when the charm between them broke. Trying hard to contain her tears, her rapid heartbeat and aching heart, Kagome looked up once again at Inuyasha, with sad yet determine face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started and tried to approach her, but was stopped.

"Inuyasha, let's end this."

Inuyasha stopped on his track, stunned and confused by the words. Shakily, Inuyasha questioned, unsure if he had gotten he meaning right.

"What … do you mean? Kagome."

"Let's set each other free. We'll be fighting Naraku soon, and all these will end. There will be no reason for me to continue this time traveling. I know I promised to stay with you for as long as you let me, but I know my presence is only going to cause more burden to the others … and you," Kagome continued as she smiled sadly at Inuyasha. "So, let's set each other free. After the battle with Naraku, I will remove the rosary beads around you and give the jewel to you. In turn, I will go back to my time."

Inuyasha stared on, his heart constricted, as only one thing revolved around his mind. _She will be leaving me. _It sounded like a mantra in his head, panic raise through his entire being.

Kagome stood there staring at Inuyasha, waiting for a response. Sighing, she called his name. That brought Inuyasha out of his trance.

"But Kagome… I can explain… yesterday was," Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.

"I understand Inuyasha. I do. Don't worry," Kagome plastered her best smile possible, though it appeared defeated and sad.

"No Kagome, you don't understand. Yesterday was because," Inuyasha was cut off again as Kagome flew into his arms, snuggling onto his chest. Her scent filled his nostril, teasing him. Surprised by her sudden boldness, Inuyasha could do nothing.

"I understand, so please say no more," Kagome buried her head further into the crooked of his neck as she continued. "It's for the better. Let's set each other free so that you can be with the one you love. And I… I will continue to love and yearn for you," The last was spoken so softly that Inuyasha could barely hear. Just as Inuyasha overcome his shocked and started to wrap his arms around her petite form, Kagome pushed away and smile. A sad smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I will never forget you. Hope that you will not forget me as a friend… if you did treat me as a friend," With that, Kagome turned and headed towards the village, leaving a rather distort Inuyasha, staring after her retreating form.

_She is leaving me. Forever. I will not be able to see her again. I… I haven't tell her how I feel… how my heart beat rapidly when she was near me, how I yearn to touch her, how her smile makes my day. All the unspoken love for her. Kikyo was the past and yesterday was a misunderstanding. _Inuyasha's brows furrowed. _I was trying to break free from Kikyo's promise when I suddenly lost my senses. I was bewitched by her spells. _Sighing, Inuyasha walked back towards the tree and hopped onto a higher and thicker branch, thinking of all the possibilities to make her stay. Unknown to him, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had been listening to their conversation.

As they made their way back towards Kaede's village, Shippo and Sango were already close to tears thinking about Kagome leaving. Miroku was trying to act tough by mumbling 'holy' curses about Inuyasha.

_Kagome. _Inuyasha sighed again for the umpteen times up on the tree. Just the mere thought of her name brought warmth yet sadness through Inuyasha. His thought was interrupted when a stench drifted into his nostril. _Naraku. _With that, Inuyasha bounced off towards the village.

The group was already prepared for the sudden attack. After Kagome assured them that this was the real Naraku, Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and pointed it sharply towards Naraku. The truth was, Naraku had already lost most of his incarnations and monsters and he had been panicking. Urging to slice Inuyasha and the rest into pieces so he could have the jewel shard Kagome was in possession of.

"Keh! You have just offer yourself to hell Naraku, How dumb of you to come to us," Inuyasha gave one of his cockiest grin though his eyes were blazed with fire.

"Kukuku. You think just a hanyou and a few mortals can kill me? I'm not as powerless as the rest of my incarnation."

With that, Naraku shot out many tentacles towards the group, causing the group to disperse in various directions, avoiding the tentacles. Naraku put forth the last few thousands of his monsters, intending to end this and distract Miroku and the rest.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood together after he rescued her from one of the tentacles, glaring at Naraku.

"What a comforting sight. Tell me Inuyasha, do you wish for her to die too? Just like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha cringed at the thought and the grab around the handle tightened, as he moved in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, please stay out of this. Tell me where the shards are."

Kagome pointed out the position of the shards and fired an alarmingly powerful arrow towards Naraku to break his defense. This was Inuyasha's cue, as he jumped high into the air and waved his sword towards Naraku, failing at each attempt to hit him.

Just then, Kagome noticed a tentacle flying towards Inuyasha, aiming at his heart from the back.

"DIE INUYASHA!" Naraku shouted as the tentacle came closer towards Inuyasha just as he turned to face it.

Panicked, Kagome called to Inuyasha, and ran as fast as she could and stood in front of him just as the tentacle pierced through her chest, causing an agonizing scream.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he wrapped his arms around her standing form.

Just then, Kagome grew pink. Her miko powers flowed around her, burning Inuyasha's hands and the tentacle of which was still plunged inside her chest. The miko powers flowed out of her body, through the tentacle that was connected to Naraku and the jewel.

"ARGH! STOP!" Naraku shouted as the jewel within him purified slowly but surely, absorbing all his powers and purifying his demonic side. Within minutes, all his tentacles were dissipated; his face was scarred with burnt marks as he dropped to the floor in pain. Finally, the screaming subsided and Naraku lay motionless.

However, no one was really paying attention to his last moments as Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all gathered around Inuyasha who was holding a dying Kagome.

"Kagome!" Everyone shouted, trying hard to keep her eyes opened.

"Kagome… please. Stay with me. Kagome," Inuyasha chanted over and over again as his hold tightened around her slumped body. _There was so much I had not told you. You cannot leave me now._

"Inuyasha… are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kagome struggled, worried evident in her eyes as she asked for her beloved to be okay.

"I'm fine… fine. Don't worry about me. Concentrate on healing… Don't talk. I'll bring you to Kaede right away," With that, Inuyasha prepared to stand up as the others moved slightly backwards to give him space.

"No! Stay here, with me," Kagome shouted and coughed violently.

Panicked, Inuyasha settled back down and brought Kagome closer to his chest.

"Kagome… Kagome… You will be alright. You will be just fine…" Inuyasha said.

"Promise me Inuyasha, that you will not choose death. Give this world a chance for there is so much out there waiting for you. You have friends now… stay with them, like they stay with you. Right guys?" Kagome struggled to keep from coughing, trying to stay strong as she diverted the question to her friends. They merely nodded as tears welled up in their eyes.

Inuyasha stared on, looking into her eyes which were slightly closed.

"Inuyasha… Thank you for always being there for me… sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But do remember, I'll always be by your side no matter where you are," Kagome paused to take a breath, reached up and cupped his cheek. "I… I will always love you… live well, my Inuyasha…" With that, her hands fell from his cheek and lay motionlessly on the ground. The sobs grew louder and stronger as her friends watched her eyes drooped.

Inuyasha looked at her beautiful face, as flashes of memories with her went through his mind. His youkai blood started to boil. _Kagome… Kagome… My Kagome… Mate… My mate… my mate can't die… Grrrrr… mate… _Upon hearing a growl, Miroku and the rest looked at Inuyasha, whose bangs were covering his eyes, shoulders slouching while his arms still held tightly around Kagome.

"Inu… Inuyasha… Are you alright?" Miroku asked timidly, sensing his demonic aura rising. Reaching out, he tried to pull Kagome out from him, afraid that he might hurt Kagome's body.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha growl as he looked up at Miroku with red eyes and purple streaks on his face. "Don't you dare touch my mate!"

Miroku and the rest backed away as Inuyasha stood up and bounced off into the woods with Kagome still in his arms.

"INUYASHA!" Sango shouted, trying to chase after him but was stopped by Miroku, who shook his head.

"Let him be. I'm sure he will not hurt Kagome-sama."

Inuyasha found a clearing in his forest. He leaned up against a sturdy tree and began licking Kagome's neck. _Mate… wake up mate… I know I'm wrong… please… wake up… _Inuyasha continued his furious assault on her neck. Then a thought stroke him. _Demon blood could revive mate… my mate will be with me forever… _

Leaning further into the crooked of her neck, Inuyasha began sniffing. _Good… the smell of death was not strong… mate can be revived._ With that, Inuyasha bared his fangs and bit Kagome's tender neck, transferring his demonic blood into her. As he took out his canine teeth, he licked her neck, cleaning the blood. _C'mon mate… breathe… just breathe… let me know that you are back… mate…_

Minutes passed, and Inuyasha was still trying hard to stir Kagome awake. Pleading to the gods, pleading to Kagome. Then… he heard it… a soft thump. Followed by another. The gasping sound. One breath, then another. One heartbeat followed by another, stronger each time. Inuyasha looked up on to her face, the colours were back, her eye lids moved, signaling her awaking. Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a pair of red eyes, staring straight back at her with worries, relief and love.

"… Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice came out hoarse from the lack of use.

"Kagome… mate…" Inuyasha held her tightly against him. Slowly, Inuyasha's eyes turned back to honey gold. Kagome's scent comforted him. Being able to feel her and smell her delicious scent brought Inuyasha so much joy and relief. _My Kagome is alive!_

"Inuyasha…"

Pulling back and looking straight into her eyes, Inuyasha could not help it. He dived his mouth down and collided with Kagome's. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha mould his lips onto hers. Loving how it felt, Kagome closed her eyes and started to move along with his lips, savoring the feeling. Finally pulling apart due to the lack of air, Inuyasha laid his forehead against Kagome's as his eyes bored onto hers.

"I love you Kagome."

Touched by his words, tears welled up in her eyes as she pushed her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. Forever," Kagome whispered with love.

Contented, they held onto each other for a long time. Just being able to feel each other's presence once more was so comforting.

"Inuyasha, I think we should head back…" Kagome suggested as Inuyasha started to kiss her neck, moving further down.

"Just a little more…" was Inuyasha's reply, loving how her neck felt against his lips and her scent surrounding him. Kagome was about to stop him, but decided against it since she was rather comfortable.

Well, in the end, the rest was thrilled about Kagome's survival. Celebration was held for the defeat of Naraku, the union of Miroku and Sango, the revival of Kohaku (with the jewel) and the union of Inuyasha and Kagome. The well however was closed since the jewel was purified and used. Though sad, Kagome was still happy to be with Inuyasha.

As for Kikyo, she returned to hell after the death of Naraku. All in all, it was a happy ending.

**The End.**

How is it? I tried my best at this busiest period. Hope this is okay. Thankz for reading. 


End file.
